Harry Potter Chibi style!
by Mighty Mage girl
Summary: ok title sayz it all... if you dont know what a chibi is then click on this to find out... although ... this is just one chapter so far i dont know when ill get the rest up... ok enjoy! Peace! Love! Little Green Apples and Review Buttons! seya!
1. Harry Potterchibi style !

Harry potter.. Chibi style!  
  
Chapter one Chibi-tized  
  
/Harry speaking to Ron in chibish/ //Ron speaking to Harry in chibish//  
  
MMG: Mighty Mage Girl nono own Harry potter J.K. Rowlings does she's the best so don't sue me big people! YMMG: yeah.  
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the Griphyndor common room to find it deserted she was about to leave when she heard squeaking noises over on the big chair by the fireplace. She heard the chess pieces move and then crashing and some more outraged squeaking.  
  
"Harry it's your turn" said Ron " oh?" " yeah I just took your queen" " You WHAT?? OH PEANUT BRITTLE!!!" Harry moved his bishop and took Ron's last knight " OH GOSHES!!" Said Ron and took Harry's last pawn with his queen " That leaves me free to take your king on my next move harry!" said Ron happily " Peanut brittle!" muttered Harry unhappily His pieces were now yelling at him bits and pieces of advice. " oh shut up willya?!" said Harry 'hu, the chess pieces look bigger.' thought Ron Harry suddenly looked up at Ron who was now chibitized, he tryed to say something but all he heard himself say was "SQUEAK!!!!!!!" Ron looked up and squeaked to but now somehow Harry could understand him / hey Ron!/ //what happent?// /dunno/  
  
They heard Hermione scream and looked up  
  
ok so how do you like it?? Pleeeeze review y'know the little button down there that's soooo nice. don't flame me. although there's nothing to flame me about but y never know. I'v only been signed up since Christmas.. Okily Dokily!! Peace!, Love, little green apples, and review buttons! ^_~ 


	2. Oh BAD BAD BAD!

Harry potter.. Chibi style!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
OH BAD BAD BAD!!  
  
/Harry speaking to Ron in chibish/  
  
//Ron speaking to Harry in chibish//  
  
/// them talking to each other in chibish///  
  
~DISCLAIMER~  
  
MMG: Mighty Mage Girl nono own Harry potter J.K. Rowlings does she's the best so don't sue me big  
  
people!  
  
YMMG: yeah. er. isn't this the same as last time??  
  
MMG: not anymore! ^_^  
  
HP: sooo why exactly have you decided to torture me? Why not the YGO cast?  
  
MMG: because I decided that those poor people out there needed you to be tortured more to make their day  
  
happyer! ^_^ because I'm so nice!  
  
YMMG: not really.  
  
MMG: oh shutup you!  
  
HP: so. where's the story?  
  
MMG: coming up! ^_^  
  
YMMG: ok if we talk any more your disclaimer will be longer than your whole story!  
  
MMG: @_@ ooh ok sorry my story is so short here's the next part hope you like it don't forget: Peace,  
  
Love, Little Green Apples, and Review Buttons!!!  
  
YMMG: MAGE GIRL!!!! ~_^  
  
MMG: .. shutting up! ^_~  
  
~END OF DISCLAIMER~  
  
The twosome look up to see Hermione looking really tall.  
  
///HERMIONE!!/// they both squeaked.  
  
" can you guys talk?" she asked  
  
// Corse we can Hermione!// said Ron irritably  
  
But all that came out was  
  
"Squeak squeakky Squeak!!"  
  
/ Ron/  
  
// what?//  
  
/I don't think that she can understand Chibish/  
  
//WOW!! I'v always wanted to speak another language like parcel toung! Do ya think that they call it  
  
chibish toung??//  
  
/ Seriously doubt it /  
  
Hermione was now watching them talk to eachother. all she could hear was squeaking..  
  
'I'll have to go ask Dumbledore.' she thought  
  
/ well we'll call it Chibish for now 'k?/  
  
// okay! ^_^//  
  
" OH BAD BAD BAD!!" said Hermione  
  
They looked up at her quizzically  
  
" What'll we do about classes?. especially Potions class?? We have potions class tomorrow!!" said  
  
Hermione frantically  
  
Ron squeaked  
  
// Don't suggest books Hermione not books not books please we'll be in there till next December!//  
  
" I'll have to do some research before Dinner"  
  
/// oh nooo!!/// they both groaned  
  
" I'll have to go and get someone to help me watch after you guys." mused Hermione  
  
" maybe Fred and George. cant have the cat eating you guys" she joked good naturally  
  
Ron fell off the couch, bounced over to Hermione and attached himself to her leg, he whimpered, Harry  
  
silently laughed.  
  
" Ron. I was just joking."  
  
Ron was still petrified  
  
" you are so childish you guys have seen Fluffy, Dragons, Unicorns ,and Blast-Ended-Skrewts!! That  
  
should make Mrs. Norris look pleasant. I think. just don't go bugging Filtch or Snape for that matter "  
  
Ron shivered and let go.  
  
Harry burst out laughing in his squeaky chibi voice  
  
/ or Prof. Mggonnagal/  
  
Ron shivered again  
  
" no not Fred and George."  
  
Ron sighed happily.  
  
" I'll need another girl to help me. Ginny is busy today. along with the rest of the Gryphindor girls.  
  
someone from Ravenclaw."  
  
Harry squeaked nervously  
  
" or Huffelpuff."  
  
' not Cho please not Cho.' thought Harry  
  
// harry should I ask her to get Cho??//  
  
Harry squeaked  
  
/ no please no!/  
  
// why not?//  
  
/I don't want her to see me like.like this !!/  
  
//why not you look . er. cuddly." said Ron trying to sound positive  
  
/EXACTLY!!!!!/  
  
// Harry Harry Harry.// said Ron shaking his head  
  
" you guys are so comical" laughed Hermione  
  
they jumped they had forgotten that she was still there. Ron stood on the chair and waved his arms towards  
  
the door while squeaking.  
  
"ok fine ill leave now Seya!"  
  
they both squeaked and waved Goodbye  
  
/ it's a good thing that she couldn't hear us Ron or you'd be SO DEAD!!/  
  
// I know I know. y' wanna finish this chess game?//  
  
/sure./ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* ok. how did ya like it? Pleeeeze review. I'll try and answer your reviews in the next chapter if I get any  
  
reviews ^__^ *hint hint* ok seya! No flames pleeeze it makes me block your address from further  
  
insulting any of my other stories and chapters seya! Peace, Love, Little Green Apples, and Review  
  
Buttons seya ^_~ oh and if its ok I'm gonna make there wands turn anyone into chibis who they try to do something to with there wands ^_^ 


	3. Lunch

Harry Potter- Chibi style Chapter 3  
  
Lunch  
  
Y probably know what it is now but I have to put this in anyways. ok  
  
/Harry speaking to Ron in chibish/  
  
//Ron speaking to Harry in chibish//  
  
/// Them talking to each other in chibish///  
  
~Disclaimer~  
  
Ok this is my disclaimer/review spot I now have to say that Flames are welcome and they will be put into the trash box after being read. and laughed at. But please find something more creative to say than " what the hell was that" is shows lack of creativity. ^_____^ Have a nice day ^___^ oh and you guys who reviewed kawaiinessPno (so sorry if I get your names wrong) and Allaiyah thank you sooooo much for reviewing ^______^  
  
MMG: ok I don't own Harry Potter. but I wish I did. maybe someday I will.  
  
Random Person: . no its myne! I OWN HARRY POTTER!! And I own the dancing shoe.  
  
MMG: what are you talking about?  
  
Random person: Y'know the dancing shoe. *hint hint*  
  
MMG: er. ok. sorry about that he's high. on air. ok. onto the story ^_^  
  
~End of Disclaimer~  
  
As it ended up Harry received a very embarrassing defeat by Ron (but we all knew that this would happen)  
  
Ron danced around singing something .  
  
/ RON!!/  
  
Harry was shocked Ron never acted this. spasticated. childish. silly.  
  
//yeah Harry?//  
  
Asked Ron still dancing  
  
/er. could you stop that?/  
  
// Why?//  
  
Asked Ron. still hyperactively dancing. he was now standing on the top of a chair doing the Macarena  
  
/ Because/  
  
Said harry getting scarder every minute  
  
/ your getting realllllly scary./  
  
// Ok fine you. you . party pooper. da da da da da da da do the Macarena//  
  
Sang Ron quietly as he sat down  
  
Through the door came Hermione and Cho. Harry squeaked and fell off the chair his whole chibi face  
  
bright red. Now Ron was laughing at Harry  
  
/ oh shutup you/  
  
Growl/squeaked Harry. Ron continued to laugh squeakily  
  
" OH!!" said Cho  
  
" What happent to them Hermione??"  
  
" I have nooo idea but if you could just watch them till I get back."  
  
" Sure!"  
  
Said Cho  
  
" I'd be happy to. but what'll we do about classes?"  
  
" oh no matter about that today is the day that were supposed to go into town!"  
  
The chibis both squeaked simultaneously and fell off the chair. When they got back up. they both looked  
  
very sad.  
  
" soooo could I take them into town?"  
  
"could you wait for me?" asked Hermione  
  
" all I have to do is get a couple of books on what they are."  
  
" what are they?"  
  
" er." began Hermione  
  
"boys?"  
  
" I doubt that that'll work Hermione."  
  
said Cho unhappily  
  
" we could. ask Hagrid"  
  
The boys both squeaked again  
  
" oh shutup!" said Hermione  
  
" we are trying to help after all."  
  
" ooh. lunch time in half an hour." " ok gotta go seya^_^"  
  
" ok."  
  
// Harry//  
  
Harry was now sweating  
  
/ yeah?/  
  
// cookies for lunch ^__________^//  
  
/ YAY ^________________________________^/  
  
~later at lunch~  
  
Ron and Harry were under the tables running back and forth happily eating sugar cookies, Hermione had  
  
tried to keep them out of sight and still but once Ron got ahold of those cookies. it was impossible.  
  
' Filtch is gonna have hysterics over them. and what'll PROF. MGGonnagall think?' thought Hermione  
  
after lunch, her and Cho were going to go to town.  
  
ok how did ya like it? Hope that you do. Peace, Love, Little Green Apples, And Review buttons ^_^ I need more ideas. Help me you guys. and girls ^_^ ill try to do all the suggestions if they have anything bad in em tho. maybe I wont but ill try ^_^ 


End file.
